


Fun at the Festive Fair

by voradtras



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: AU, AU where everythings fine, AU where nobody dies in a fire, AU where theres no VFD at all! isnt that nice, Amusement Park, Carnival, Fluff, M/M, M/M Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voradtras/pseuds/voradtras
Summary: Klaus Baudelaire had a fear of obsession, and as he knew from many books, what terrible outcomes lay ahead for the obsessed. What he didn’t realize however, is that his obsession with a certain boy was surely the opposite of terrible.Fluff included.





	Fun at the Festive Fair

**Author's Note:**

> this is less work than i usually put in a fic like this, so beware of crappy writing!

Klaus was invited by a good friend of his, Duncan Quagmire, to a wonderful exhibition of skillful acrobatics at the Festive Fair. His parents knew his parents, and were very fond of each other. Duncan suggested it as an opportunity to pursue his dream career of unbiased journalism and satire. 

“Shoot,” Klaus annoying exclaimed, “The acrobatics performance doesn’t start until 5 o’clock.”

“Well, it’s only two hours.” Duncan replied, busy gazing at the ferris wheel overlooking the sea. 

“Well, it’s only my impatience that’s wavering.”

“Of course it is. Someone like you can’t even stop before you read the next book in a series.”

“Look, an evil sorcerer just killed a tournament champion, how else could I resist?”

Duncan chuckled. “Fine, then. Um, should we try some… mini-games?”

“Any way to pass the time is fine by me.” Both of the boys laughed and  started playing as many mini-games as they could. One of their favorites involving water guns, and the occasional screaming as the water jet streams hit Klaus’ hair and glasses. Their laughter didn’t stop, regardless of the mishap. Duncan spent some money on cotton candy, lollipops, ice cream, and cookie churros, and rated them all in his commonplace book, with Klaus sometimes conflicting on his ratings, complaining about how the mint chocolate ice cream was much better than the licorice flavor. 

When 5 o’clock arrived, they went in line to take their seats inside the circular venue. Klaus bought some cheddar popcorn and iced green tea, while Duncan bought donuts with white chocolate filling and treated himself with a few bits of salmon bites. 

The lights dimmed as the performance began. People in bright red suits juggled themselves around hoops and ropes, and contorted themselves in rather impossible ways. The spotlights turned blue, purple and a quite vibrant pink, and followed the acrobats on the ground and in the air. When Klaus turned to look at Duncan, he saw him turn his head down and bring out his commonplace book.  _ “How come only now he decides to start writing?” _ He thought. Soon, it struck him like a salmon against a net. Duncan was too busy paying attention at  _ him.  _

“Duncan?” he spoke.

“Oh, uh, yeah?” The writing stopped, and his hand vaguely trembled. 

“Um, are you…” Klaus started to think that the notion that he was about to bring up was foolish, as there was a good chance he wouldn’t return the favor. “...do you love me?”

His glasses glistened against a magenta hue. It hid the fear in his eyes.  The moment Klaus saw him for the first time when he was 9, he adored him, but he was too timid, too cowardly, to admit it to him. 

“Oh, um. Uh… it’s- it’s, uh.” Duncan felt as if he had “STUNNED!” written all over his face. “I, uh, think… so?”

Klaus’ eyes lit up, as did the yellow in the lighting of the performance, but they didn’t pay one bit to it, for they were too busy with their own matters. “You do?”

“Y-yes!”

“How come you-- you didn’t, ah, tell me?”

“I could ask for the same for you, you silly four eyes.”

“Eh, uh--”

“Let me guess: too shy?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Mhm. Yeah.”

“God, you’re such a cutie.”

Klaus blushed under the harsh red hue of the spotlight. “I- I am?”

“Of course, you bookish worm. With someone as beautiful as you, how could I resist?” The journalist leaned forward to give him a plump kiss on the cheek. It felt as if all the warmth of the sun had come straight into the one spot, and as if a bonfire was raging in his heart. Orange streaks of light danced across the venue, and had made the mood much more warmer than it already had been. Klaus knew about addictions, and their negative effects. This addiction, however, this addiction to a lovely journalist who’ll stop at nothing to fluff him over, was very, very positive.

The acrobatics’ first act had come to a halt, and applause had followed. It was if the applause was for the affection Duncan have given Klaus.

“Come on, let’s get more snacks.” Klaus was still excited and hyperactive from the kiss, and grabbed Duncan by his hand. His only thought on his mind was his love, his passion, and a quote from a certain that Duncan had told him about when they first met.

_           "Love is the voice under all silences,  _

_           the hope which has no opposite in fear;  _

_           the strength so strong mere force is feebleness:  _

_           the truth more first than sun, more last than star.” _


End file.
